


take a picture or two

by irl_azrael



Series: deuseppe in the flesh [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also this is set in a BNHA AU, Deus and Giu: all heroes are bastards!!, Fluff, Giu is the embodiment of gen z, Giu mentions shoto todoroki once, Giuseppe is a very nervous man, He has a huge crush on Deus, I really hope I got Deus' personality right, M/M, Villains, also poorly beta'ed, but wouldn't hesitate on dropkicking an UA kid, gorgeous tall man I simp, he feels like crying every time he talks to deus, he has a quirk though I just don't know what is it, i don't know how to tag, they like eraserhead and fatgum though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_azrael/pseuds/irl_azrael
Summary: in which giuseppe is a big fanboy and crushes the anarchist ahab gorgeous villain.
Relationships: Deus/Giuseppe, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: deuseppe in the flesh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	take a picture or two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vena_cava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/gifts).



> WKXJEKXHEID I HOPE I GOT DEUS' PERSONALITY RIGHT.... I love these two a lot, deus and giu live rent free on my mind.
> 
> also I haven't written in like 2 years so it might not be the best,,
> 
> a gift to Deus' creator, guangyao 🥺 ily bro! /p

A society with super powers is bound to create the roles of heroes and villains, it's simple, for most. Heroes are good, benevolent people, and villains are bad, dangerous people. If you follow the rules, you are a hero; if you don't follow the rules, you are a villain. This is the way everyone is taught since they're a child.

This didn't make sense for Giuseppe, however. He could remember many cases of "villains" saving people, and still being called monsters, not because they hurt someone, but because they went against the system, he could also remember many "heroes" abusing their power to blackmail people, or even to abuse them. He doubted he would ever forget Shoto Todoroki's case, which has been cold for almost an year now, completely hidden by Endeavor's lawyers.

Giuseppe couldn't see how he could trust these heroes blindly, just because they are heroes. He knew that he shouldn't trust villains either, that they could be as dangerous as a corrupt hero, but… Deus was different. Giu has been a fan — a fan? could someone be a fan of a villain? Well, the violinist was definitely one. — for quite some time now, and while never been caught by any hero, Deus also never hurted someone, the only thing making him a villain being how he went against the system and caused chaos wherever he went. 

Even if his entire small group of friends already knew, he would never admit the crush he had on the man. Giuseppe could stay hours and hours talking about how gorgeous and amazing he is, how well he uses the ambient at his advantage to escape heroes, and how despite being constantly chased, he still had time to say hi to Giuseppe every time they crossed paths — which was a lot.

"Hey, doodle guy!" He heard the familiar voice scream from the other side of the street. Giu quickly turned to him, seeing Deus waving to him as he was being chased. He quickly waved back, his cheeks burning from the small attention. The other soon was out of sight, but Giuseppe knew they would see each other again soon.

The young man resumed his walk, one hand holding his violin case, and the other, his beloved sketchbook, filled with both quick sketches made in-between classes and watercolor pieces that took hours and hours. The newest addition to it was, not surprisingly, Deus, holding a black cat with purple eyes and inner ears on his arms. It was almost a rule: Every time they met, Giuseppe would have a new piece to give Deus, who would gladly accept. The taller man was always very sweet with Giu, and never seemed to mind how nervous and stuttering he could get.

"Doodle guy!" Not even three blocks after the encounter, the green head heard his nickname being called again. He turned around, and there was Deus, by the entrance of an alley just to his left.

"Hi, sir!" Giuseppe quickly responded, slightly jogging so he was in front of the villain, not entering it but not in the middle of the sidewalk either. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked, nervously.

"Ah, no need to worry! I am fine, they wouldn't ever get me." The man said proudly, with a hand on his hip. Giu couldn't help but envy his confidence, it amazed him every time.

"That's good..! Ah, here! I made this for you!" He crouched slightly to put the violin case carefully on the ground close to them, and opened the sketchbook. Carefully, he ripped the page with the drawing, and shakily gave it to Deus, his cheeks once again getting deep red.

"That's adorable!" It was easy to hear the admiration on the villain's voice as he held the drawing. "You're such a good artist, Giuseppe!" He said genuinely, still astonished by the drawing. Even if the young man had already given him so many drawings, he never failed to amaze him with the amount of details and obvious dedication.

"I, I'm glad you liked it, sir!" The boy said, pulling the straps of his backpack slightly, one of his nervous habits. "A-also! Can we… Can we take a picture? I-It's okay if you don't want to..! I was just wo-" 

"Ya, oh my god, I love pictures!" Deus quickly said, accidentally interrupting the other. "Do you have your phone with you?"

"A-ah I was thinking about taking it with a polaroid..! One second! " Giuseppe opened his backpack, putting his sketchbook inside it, and fishing a cyan polaroid camera from it. "Here, I just have to set it up… One second!" He continued nervously, scared Deus would be bothered by it. He turned it on, making the quick work of turning the lighting dial to the perfect amount — something he learned with his father, a well-known photographer. "Done!" The violinist exclaimed, and shyly moved a bit closer to the brunette, his hands shaking for nervousness.

"I can take the picture if you want!" He said, noticing how the other's hands trembled, but not calling it out. Deus didn't look like, but he understood how Giu felt.

"I-I would love if you did that..!" The younger answered, so embarrassed about his nervousness, and gave him the camera. "You just have to press the stutter button..!" 

"Alrighty!" Deus said, and crouched slightly besides Giuseppe, so they were around the same height in the picture. He made a quick peace sign with the hand he still held the drawing with. "Okay, say cheese!"

"C-cheese!" Giu smiled, and the stutter was pressed. Soon the small polaroid picture was expelled from the camera, and Deus gave it back to the violinist.

"How long does it take to develop?" He asked, looking curiously over his shoulder to the still blank picture on the other's hand. 

"A-ah, it takes pretty long… Around 10 minutes." Was the answer Giuseppe gave, embarrassed. It wasn't exactly his fault, but he couldn't help but feel like it was.

"Aw… Can you show it to me next time we meet? I really want to see it!" Deus asked cheerfully, watching the picture start to have really subtle outlines.

"O-of course..!" He nodded, feeling so happy with the idea of meeting him a next time. "I, I hope we see each other soon!" 

"We definitely will! You know how I am always getting into trouble." Deus chuckled, and lightly squeezed the shorter's cheek. "I should go now, be careful on your way home, huh?"

"I-I will!" His cheeks burned with the touch, and he quickly added "T-the same goes for you! P-please be careful."

"No need to worry about me, sweetie. I will be okay." He said, fondness obvious on his voice as he left the alley. "Bye bye, doodle guy!" 

And he was gone, leaving Giuseppe with his own thoughts. He looked down to the picture, it was just starting to develop, and he could already see his own reddened cheeks. He really is a mess.

"Next time…" He said under his breath, smiling. "I can't wait."


End file.
